Siwon or Kyuhyun? About my Boyfriend or my Classmate
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Tentang cinta yang selalu menyakitkan bagi Siwon./tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu, sekalipun kau membuatku mati!/YEWON! KYUSUNG! DLDR! NO BASH! NO SIDERS!CHAP 3 IS HERE!
1. Prolog

**Don't like? Don't read! No bash!**

hanya sebuah Fanfic baru yang entah bisa diterima lagi atau tidak hahaha ^_^

moga bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kangen yewon walau FF ini mungkin akan menyiksa Siwon

(karena biasanya Yesung yang selalu di siksa) :D

Let's read!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cloudhy3424 present** **©2016** Yaoi Fanfiction

 **Siwon or Kyuhyun? "About my Boyfriend & my Classmate"**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

"Aku mencintainya, dan kau tahu itu Siwon-ah!"

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku memilikimu meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Apa kau gila? Semua itu hanya akan melukaimu!"

"Aku akan lebih terluka saat kehilanganmu."

"Hentikan Siwon! aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kau bisa! Hanya berpura-pura lah kau mencintaiku dengan bersamaku, itu sudah cukup."

.  
.

"Dia berbeda dengan kita Yesung-ah! Kau tidak bisa bersamanya!"

"Heechul hyung! Kenapa selalu strata? Apa itu yang ada dipikiranmu? Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun,"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, untuk apa kau berkorban sebesar ini? Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihatmu!"

"Aku yakin suatu saat aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Berhentilah sebelum kau merasakan sakit!"

"Akan lebih sakit saat aku harus kehilangannya,"

"Dan itu juga yang dirasakan Siwon saat dia kehilanganmu, orang yang begitu dia cintai."

.  
.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, kumohon berhentilah sebelum aku selalu membuatmu terluka."

"Wae? Apa alasanmu tidak bisa mencintaiku? Apakah aku harus berkorban nyawa agar kau mencintaiku Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kau berbeda denganku, kita bagaikan langit dan bumi, dan aku tidak pernah berharap bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan langit."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya, langit mencintai bumi dan kita bisa bersama."

"Jangan gila Yesung-ah! Langit dan Bumi tidak pernah bisa bersama. pergilah! kau pasti akan mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada aku."

.

.

 **End of Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooo... im back~ *ada yang masih inget?* pasti udah pada lupa ya wkwkwkw..

ini aku author abal-abal yang menghilang beberapa tahun(?) yang lalu wkwkwk..

aku mencoba bikin nih FF, sebenarnya nih FF straight, tapi karena nae aegya (satya) keukeuh pengen aku bikin FF yewon ya beginilah wkwkwk

kita lagi sama-sama kangen YEWON yang lagi LDR #slap

moga ada yang berkenan ne..

mohon review ^_^

gomawo..


	2. Chapter 1

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ NO BASH!**

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun & other cast_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _This story based on the author's imagination._

* * *

.

.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah manisnya yang polos, onixnya tertutupi diantara kelopak matanya yang terpejam, membiarkan seseorang yang tengah merebahkan kepala dipahanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung"

Dan ia hanya tersenyum samar, masih menutup matanya walau ia merasa seseorang dibawahnya terus menatap wajahnya tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kim Yesung"

Masih tidak ada gerakan yang signifikan. Kata-kata itu sudah hampir ribuan kali ia dengar dari bibir pemilik lesung pipi yang menawan itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Kim Yesung"

Onix secerah malam itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan wajah yang kelewat manis tanpa celah.

"Kapan kau akan mencin-"

"Aku lapar Siwon, bisakah kita pergi makan sekarang?"

Dan itu selalu terjadi setiap Siwon -namja berlesung pipi menawan- itu bertanya tentang

 _-kapan kau akan mencintaiku-_

Siwon tersenyum miris, bangkit dari acara berebahnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Tangannya terulur, bermaksud untuk menggenggam erat tangan pria yang begitu ia cintai

Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pil pahit saat pria manis yang tadinya sedang duduk itu kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan didepannya, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Cloudhy3424 present_** **_©2016_** Yaoi Fanfiction

 **Siwon or Kyuhyun?** ** _"About my Boyfriend & my Classmate"_**

 **:: Chaptered 1 ::**

* * *

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah," sapa Yesung sembari duduk dibangku tepat disebelah pria yang masih fokus pada buku matematikanya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, bisa dikatakan dia adalah pria jenius di sekolahnya, walau lahir dari keluarga yang tidak mampu namun itu tidak mematahkan semangatnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah elite itu.

Jelas ia masuk sekolah itu karena beasiswa.

"Kyu-ah," Yesung melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum sangat manis dan yang pasti senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia tersenyum tipis sembari membuka kacamatanya, "Maafkan aku Yesungie, aku tidak sadar kalau kau sudah datang,"

Bibir mungil Yesung mengerucut imut, "Ya.. ya.. ya.. kalau sudah berurusan dengan matematika, kau tidak akan mau tahu siapa dan apa yang terjadi disekitarmu,"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, mengacak surai Yesung, "Jangan berlebihan Yesungie, kau tahu kan minggu depan aku akan mengikuti lomba,"

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku seperti tadi Kyuhyun-ah!" Masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya, menatap intens wajah manis yang terus saja mengerucutkan bibir, sangat terlihat imut.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi chubby pria yang duduk disebelahnya itu, membuat warna kontras di wajah sosok manis itu.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan, "Kyu,"

"Ah!" sadar. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi itu dan melemparkan pandangan kearah lain, ia benar-benar tidak sadar akan tindakannya, bagaimana bisa tangannya dengan ceroboh mengusap-usap pipi pria manis itu?

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Yesung maupun Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar salah satu siswi di kelasnya berteriak sangat lantang.

"YA! Hyejin-ah, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" sungut lee jong, yang juga salah satu dari siswa disekolah itu.

"I-ini Lee jong-ah, Actor Choi Siwon lagi-lagi melakukan adegan ciuman yang benar-benar hot, omooo… aku sampai tidak bisa bernapas melihat adegannya."

 _Kissing scene._

 _Again._

Yesung hanya menatap tanpa arti Hyejin yang masih histeris, bersamaan dengan siswi-siswi lain yang ikut histeris melihat video adegan ciuman Choi Siwon di tablet milik Hyejin.

Ia sudah biasa melihat ataupun mendengar adegan-adegan yang dilakukan Siwon, tak terkejut memang karena dari awalnya ia tidak memendam rasa kepada pria yang saat ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih saja bersama Siwon walau pada kenyataannya ia tidak pernah sama sekali mencintai pria tampan itu?

Tatapan Kyuhyun bergantian kearah Hyejin dan juga Yesung. Pria disampingnya itu memang diam saja dan tak berekspresi, tapi ia sejujurnya tahu apa yang dirasakan Yesung.

Meskipun Yesung selalu mengatakan padanya jika ia tidak mencintai Siwon, tapi siapa yang bisa menduga jika suatu hari Yesung akan benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya?

Hey. Kau ingat bahwa dunia itu berputar bukan?

Lagipula mereka juga baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 6 bulan.

Kyuhyun memang tahu segalanya, apapun yang terjadi kepada Yesung, ia adalah orang pertama yang tahu.

Berteman dekat selama hampir 3 tahun ini setidaknya membuat ia begitu mengenal sosok manis itu, dan Yesung pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia pernah mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun hal yang sangat sensitif.

 _-Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, bukan sebagai sahabat, kau tahu maksudku kan?-_

Dan berulang kali pula ia mendapat penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

 _-Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai sahabat Yesungie.-_

Bohong namanya jika Kyuhyun hanya mencintai Yesung sebagai sahabat, jujur saja ia mencintai pria manis itu, tapi ia tidak cukup berani untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

Ia dan Yesung berbeda, sangat berbeda. Bila harus di andaikan, bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan langit.

"Kau kecewa?" tanyanya lirih.

Sedang Yesung tersenyum kaku, "Untuk apa aku kecewa, bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak mencintai dia."

" _Tapi raut wajah itu tidak bisa berbohong Yesungie,"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Kyu-ah, jangan bahas soal dia, aku tidak peduli sama sekali padanya."

.drrt.

Yesung merogoh saku celananya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dilihatnya sebuah nama dilayar itu.

 _Sayang, pulang sekolah aku jemput, ne. jadwal syutingku sudah selesai untuk hari ini, aku ingin makan malam denganmu._

Ia cukup ragu untuk membalasnya, tapi ia sudah hampir ribuan kali menolak Siwon, setidaknya biarkan ia tidak mengecewakan Siwon kali ini, hanya kali ini _–mungkin-_.

 _Ne._

Dan sesingkat itulah pesan balasan yang ia kirim kepada Siwon, tidak benar-benar memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Siwon saat membacanya.

.

.

 _ **:: About my Boyfriend or my Classmate ::**_

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di tepi pantai yang tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, Siwon menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang, berniat memberikan moment terbaik kepada kekasihnya itu dengan makan malam romantis.

Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah rasa kecewa.

Yesung sejak tadi hanya diam, terus memakan sajian makan malamnya tanpa peduli jika sejak tadi Siwon terus menatapnya, tanpa berniat untuk menyentuh makanan di piringnya.

"Makanlah, kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan, jangan terus memandangku seperti itu, aku tidak akan menghilang jika kau tidak melihatku."

Sangat dingin, namun itu cukup membuat Siwon tersenyum.

Yesung-nya sedikit khawatir padanya, Yesung-nya perhatian padanya _–untuk malam ini-_.

"Aku sudah kenyang dengan melihatmu makan seperti ini, sayang."

 _Cih._

Yesung tidak berekspresi, disaat pasangan-pasangan lain akan memerah wajahnya jika mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu, tapi tidak dengannya, ia malah berpikir bahwa Siwon hanya berucap hal yang tidak penting.

Yesung membersihkan sisa makanan dimulutnya saat ia selesai menyelesaikan makan malamnya, lalu ia bersandar dan menatap laut yang membentang luas disana. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk, kenapa ia harus terkunci dalam hubungan yang ia benci? Kenapa harus dia?

Kalau saja itu bukan permintaan appa Siwon sebelum beliau meninggal, Yesung tidak mungkin masuk dalam situasi sulit seperti sekarang ini.

.

* * *

 _ **6 bulan yang lalu.**_

" _ **Jadilah kekasih Siwon, Yesungie. Dia begitu mencintaimu, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan Siwon padamu sebelum aku pergi."**_

" _ **Tapi abeoji-"**_

" _ **Aku tahu kau belum bisa mencintainya, kau hanya menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi bisakah kau berusaha untuk mencintainya, dia begitu tulus padamu."**_

 _ **Dan Yesung tidak bisa berucap lagi selain diam dan memandang sosok appa Siwon yang mulai terlihat sangat pucat.**_

" _ **Siwon tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini Yesung, setelah eommanya meninggal dia hanya mempunyai aku dan dirimu, namun jika aku pergi meninggalkannya dan kau juga ikut meninggalkan Siwon, bagaimana dia bisa hidup?"**_

" _ **Aboeji, Siwon adalah actor terkenal, dia mempunyai banyak fans dan orang-orang yang memberinya semangat, dia tidak mungkin sendiri."**_

" _ **Tapi dia butuh kau Yesungie, kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa bahkan kau merubah warna kehidupan Siwon menjadi lebih cerah dan berwarna."**_

 _ **Apa yang harus dia katakan lagi jika appa Siwon sudah seperti ini?**_

 _ **Siwon memang akan sendirian jika sang appa dan dirinya meninggalkan pria tampan itu. Apa gunanya pamor dan kekayaan jika Siwon harus sendiri tanpa orang-orang yang ia cintai?**_

" _ **Yesung berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Siwon." Tangan appa Siwon menggenggam erat tangannya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan keseriusan.**_

 _ **Cukup lama Yesung diam dan saling bertatapan intens.**_

" _ **Baiklah Aboeji, aku berjanji padamu."**_

.

* * *

dan sejak saat itu dimulailah hari-hari yang tidak pernah Yesung duga sebelumnya. Appa Siwon meninggal tepat seminggu setelah ia menyaksikan sendiri Siwon mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Yesung.

Dan disinilah Yesung berada, di situasi yang sangat sulit untuk dihindari. Keluarganya pun menyetujui hubungannya dengan Siwon, alasannya karena Siwon adalah pria yang pintar, berprestasi, baik dan juga seorang actor terkenal.

Terlebih lagi karena Siwon sangat mencintai Yesung.

Walau masih menjalani status sebagai actor selama setahun, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat pria berlesung pipi itu mempunyai banyak fans diluar sana.

Bagaimana Yesung mengenalnya?

Mudah. Siwon adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolahnya sekarang ini, hanya berbeda satu tahun namun keberuntungan selalu berpihak kepada pria tampan itu.

Setelah lulus dari sekolahnya, ada begitu banyak agensi yang ingin membuat kontrak dengannya, alasannya karena wajah yang ia miliki diatas rata-rata, dan juga karena bakat drama yang dimilikinya selama hampir 3 tahun disekolah itu.

Yesung juga sempat mengikuti drama-drama disekolahnya, namun ia tidak seberuntung Siwon, tapi hal itu pula lah yang membuatnya mengenal Siwon _–kakak kelasnya-_.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Apakah ada yang seru?" ia mulai mengawali pembicaraan.

Cukup lama mereka diam dalam keheningan dan Siwon tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Singkat.

Bodoh jika Siwon tidak merasa kecewa dengan setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu, namun ia bisa apa?

Mungkin berpura-pura akan lebih baik saat ini, hanya karena ia tidak mau Yesung-nya marah dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?"

Tepat.

Yesung yang tadinya enggan menatapnya kini menatap datar kearahnya, tersenyum dingin.

"Sangat baik."

Dan Siwon pun tahu jika Yesung mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah, setidaknya ia bisa menjagamu saat di sekolah bukan?" kekehnya, tapi tidakkah Yesung merasa bahwa kekasihnya saat ini tengah merasakan sakit yang amat dalam dihatinya.

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Pun Yesung tidak tinggal diam, ia juga berjalan mengekori Siwon.

"Siwon." Panggilnya. Namun yang memiliki nama hanya diam tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tepat dimana kekasihnya berdiri.

"Siwon, kita harus bicara!" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, sayang." Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebak apa maksud Yesung.

"Siwon, kita harus mengakhiri segalanya."

Hening menerpa. Hanya suara deru ombak yang terdengar disekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak mau terus menerus menyakitimu, kumohon kita akhiri saja hubungan kita."

Masih terdiam hingga lambat laun suara tawa terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga Yesung. Ia melihat Siwon tertawa sembari memutar tubuhnya, menghadap dirinya.

Pria tampan itu menggeleng, meraih tubuh mungil pria dihadapannya, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku akan mati jika tidak bersamamu Yesungie," pelukannya semakin erat, tak peduli jika dirinya ataupun Yesung akan kehabisan napas karena hal itu.

"Siwon, hentikan!" Yesung mendorong tubuh kekar itu, namun lagi-lagi Siwon memenjarakannya, menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung hingga mereka kembali bertatapan.

Deru napas mereka berbaur satu sama lain, jelas. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inchi.

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung, sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya mau mati."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, dan tak akan pernah menci-"

 _Chup._

Siwon memutus perkatakan Yesung dengan membungkam bibir tipis itu. Walau terlihat Yesung tengah berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh pria yang masih melumat bibirnya.

Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Siwon terus melumat bibirnya, walau bibirnya sampai saat ini masih terkantup rapat. Tangan kekar Siwon menarik kuat tengkuk Yesung, pun ia tidak segan-segan menggigit bibir tipis itu karena belum mendapatkan balasan apapun dari kekasihnya.

 _Ciuman yang kelewat menyakitkan, baginya._

 _Brugggh._

Tubuh kekar itu terjatuh seketika, mendatangkan keterkejutan bagi Yesung. Ia berjongkok dan meraih tubuh Siwon, sedikit kesusahan pastinya.

"Siwon! Siwon! Bangun!" mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon, menepuk pipi itu berulang kali. "Siwon buka matamu! Kau kenapa?" dan ia tahu Siwon tengah pingsan.

 _-Sampai kapan akan terus sesakit ini-_

.

.

 _ **:: About my Boyfriend or my Classmate ::**_

.

.

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah Yesung-ssi, saya sarankan agar dia tetap berada disini sekitar 1 sampai 2 hari lagi sampai dia benar-benar sehat." Terang sosok pria paruh baya yang memakai jas berwarna putih bersih.

"Terima kasih dokter," ia membungkuk dan melihat sosok pria paruh baya itu keluar dari ruang tempat siwon berada, diikuti oleh 2 asistennya.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, menatap miris pria tampan yang masih terpejam di atas ranjang pesakitan itu.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Choi Siwon." Rutuknya kesal, namun pada akhirnya pun ia menarik selimut yang dikenakan Siwon, menaikkannya sampai sebatas leher.

 _-Setidaknya ia tidak membiarkan Siwon kedinginan-._

.

.

"Jadwalmu ditunda sampai kau benar-benar sembuh, arraseo!" Siwon mengangguk-angguk jengah, kesal sepertinya mendengar sejak tadi sang manager tidak juga diam, terus memarahinya yang ini yang itu yang begini yang begitu, uh.. kalau saja pria yang kini tengah terus mengomel panjang lebar didepannya bukanlah managernya, ia mungkin sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

Sabarlah Siwon.

"Hyung, kepalaku pusing, bisakah kau diam sejenak dan jelaskan lagi nanti." Sahutnya sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"Tapi Siwon, kau-"

"Annyeong,"

Ucapan sang manager terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara halus yang masuk kedalam ruangan. Melihat ada seorang pria manis dengan membawa tas kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Ah Yesungie," wajah Siwon berbinar, sangat bahagia ketika melihat sang kekasih datang menjenguknya, namun tidak lama wajah cerahnya hilang seketika saat melihat sosok pria lain dibelakang Yesung.

 _-Kyuhyun-_

"Ah kau pasti Yesung-ssi itu kan?" tanya sang manager.

Yesung tersenyum, menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Ne, kau pasti managernya Siwon kan?"

"Tentu, dan ini…" Sang manager menunjuk sosok pria lain yang kini sudah berada disamping Yesung.

"Oh, ini Kyuhyun, temanku."

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri, berjabat tangan pula.

"Ah kebetulan kalau begitu, aku bisa menyerahkan Siwon untuk beberapa saat kepada kalian bukan? Aku masih ada pekerjaan di agensi,"

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ne, manager hyung, kami bisa membantumu."

"Uhm.. baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. tolong juga paksa Siwon untuk makan, sejak tadi pagi dia tidak mau makan, katanya dia ingin menunggumu."

Yesung menatap Siwon yang kini tengah melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, seperti enggan menatapnya.

"Aku tahu hyung,"

Selepas kepergian manager Siwon. Yesung mulai mendekati Siwon, membuka isi tas kecil yang ia bawa, membiarkan sejenak Kyuhyun berdiri disisinya.

"Eomma membuatkan bubur untukmu, dia sangat khawatir saat mendengarmu masuk rumah sakit."

Siwon lantas mengarahkan pandangannya, memandang Yesung yang sibuk dengan bubur di mangkuk yang ia bawa. Terkadang ia bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya, entah apa arti dari tatapan mereka berdua.

"Makanlah!" Yesung menyodorkan mangkuk dan sendok kearah Siwon, namun pria tampan itu tidak langsung menerimanya, tatapan yang ia lontarkan kepada Kyuhyun kini beralih pada kekasih manisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin segera pulang kan, sayang?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Yesung mengendikkan bahu, tidak peduli dengan panggilan 'sayang' yang dilontarkan Siwon padanya, "Aku mungkin akan tetap disini sampai managermu datang, setelah itu aku akan pergi."

"Kalau begitu suapi aku." Pintanya cepat.

"Tapi, Siwon-"

"Aku sedang sakit Yesungie, apa kau tidak punya sedikit rasa belas kasihan padaku, hum?" wajahnya dibuat se-memelas mungkin.

Yesung mendengus kesal, tapi toh pada akhirnya ia pun mulai menyuapi Siwon.

"Kyu-ah, duduklah disofa, aku akan menyuapi Siwon dulu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau keluar saja Yesungie, mencari angin. Kalau kau sudah selesai hubungi aku, bagaimana?"

 _Hell._

Apa maksud Kyuhyun? Hey! Tidakkah ia sadar siapa pria yang ada diatas ranjang itu? Kenapa seolah-olah ia adalah 'pemilik' Yesung yang bisa dengan mudahnya berucap seperti itu, sama sekali tidak memikirkan kekasih dari pria manis didepannya.

"Hum.. ide bagus juga, aku pikir kau tidak akan bosan jika diluar." Yesung mengangguk, "Baiklah, nanti akan aku hubungi."

Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dari kamar itu, membiarkan Siwon menatapnya kesal dan sakit.

"Untuk apa kau datang bersama dia?" tanya Siwon setelahnya, masih dengan menerima sesendok demi sesendok bubur dari Yesung.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yesungie, tapi aku adalah-"

"Kekasih pura-puraku, hanya itu!" Sahutnya mantap.

Ketika ia menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Siwon langsung menolaknya, menatap dalam pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mencintaiku?"

"Ayo cepat makan!" mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun Siwon masih tidak mau menerima suapan Yesung kali ini, "Siwon,"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku, Yesungie?"

Terdiam sejenak, hingga ia menghela napas panjang, meletakkan mangkuk buburnya diatas meja disisi ranjang Siwon.

"Tidak ada," Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Karena dari awal aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu bahwa orang yang aku cintai adalah-"

"Cho Kyuhyun, kan?" sahut Siwon.

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau tahu itu, kenapa kau masih bersih keras bersamaku? Bukankah kau akan semakin sakit melihatku seperti ini?"

Siwon menarik Yesung, menangkupkan kedua pipi itu, lagi.

"Aku bertahan karena aku mencintaimu, aku bertahan karena aku berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, dan aku bertahan karena aku percaya keajaiban bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan mencintaiku, Kim Yesung."

Yesung berseringai, membiarkan deru napas Siwon terus menerpa wajah manisnya, "Itu tidak mungkin Siwon, keajaiban itu tidak akan pernah ada."

"Yesung,"

Pria manis itu menepis tangan Siwon, "Aku sudah sering memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi kau tidak mau. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku terus menyakitimu seperti ini." Terangnya, bergerak akan meninggalkan ruangan itu sampai baritone berat Siwon kembali menginterupsinya.

"Lakukan! Lakukan jika itu adalah hal yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Yesung, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, karena rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang oleh apapun sekalipun itu adalah kematian."

 _Deg._

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan napasnya sesak, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Apa ucapan Siwon seketika mampu membuat hatinya luluh? Walau tidak terlalu kentara, tapi ia merasa ada sedikit rasa sakit, entah dimana.

Terdiam cukup lama hingga ia memutuskan untuk berkata

"Lakukan semaumu." Intonasi suaranya sangat rendah, seperti tengah menutupi suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

.

.

* * *

 **:: TO BE CONTINUED ::**

.

.

* * *

Big Thanks to

Dewinyonyakang || **Jy** || tanala || **cloudssatya** || guest || **ELFturtlefish** || guest || **DreamHigh3424** || Lilily1004 || **hkyh** || Just104 || **clouds** || arum || **ohh** || kim rose

.

.

* * *

Hallooo ^^ karena sekarang FF semakin sepi, mari ramaikan lagi seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu hahaha… gomawo yang udah review.. ditunggu next chapternya ya ^^

.


	3. Chapter 2

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Cast :**_ _Yesung, Siwon, Kyuhyun & other cast_

 _ **Rate :**_ _T_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Hurt, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Warning :**_ _AU, BL, OOC, Typo(s)_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _This story based on the author's imagination._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung"_

 _-kapan kau akan mencintaiku-_

" _Kau kecewa?"_

" _Untuk apa aku kecewa, bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak mencintai dia."_

" _Siwon, kita harus mengakhiri segalanya."_

" _Aku akan mati jika tidak bersamamu Yesungie,"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Yesung, sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya mau mati."_

" _Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu,"_

" _Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku sudah sering memintamu untuk berhenti, tapi kau tidak mau. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku terus menyakitimu seperti ini."_

" _Lakukan! Lakukan jika itu adalah hal yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Yesung, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, karena rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang oleh apapun sekalipun itu adalah kematian."_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Cloudhy3424 present_** **_©2016_** Yaoi Fanfiction

 **Siwon or Kyuhyun?** ** _"About my Boyfriend & my Classmate"_**

 **:: Chaptered 2 ::**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 _Lakukan! Lakukan jika itu adalah hal yang bisa kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah Yesung, aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku, karena rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang oleh apapun sekalipun itu adalah kematian._

Pikirannya tidak fokus pada layar besar dihadapannya, mendengar beberapa orang disekitarnya tertawa pun tidak membuat lamunannya buyar.

Kata-kata Siwon yang ia dengar tadi sungguh menyiksanya, katakan bahwa ia merasa ia adalah orang jahat di hubungan ini.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?" pria tampan di sampingnya bertanya, menggoyangkan pelan tangan Yesung.

Sedang yang di tanya masih saja diam, melamun.

"Yesungie, apa kau sakit?"

Hingga akhirnya ia tersadar saat layar besar di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang begitu lantang.

Sadar jika Kyuhyun sejak tadi menatapnya, khawatir.

"Ah.. ne kyu-ah, nan gwaenchana."

"Kau tidak fokus menonton film ini, apa tidak sebaiknya kita keluar darisini?" tawarnya, memang Yesung yang mengajaknya menonton film di bioskop seperti ini, namun jika yang mengajak tidak bisa fokus menonton, lalu untuk apa diteruskan?

"Aniya Kyu, kita lanjutkan saja. Sebentar lagi selesai kan?" ia tertawa renyah, membuat agar Kyuhyun tidak khawatir melihatnya terus melamun sejak tadi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

"Heum."

"Bisakah kau menolongku kali ini?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi fokus pada ponselnya seketika menatap Yesung. Pria manis itu memandang jauh kedepan, melihat bagaimana banyak anak kecil bermain di taman bermain di tengah kota.

"Menolong apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

 _Glup._

Setidaknya ucapan Yesung kali ini membuatnya terus menelan ludah. Yesung memang sering kali mengatakan cinta padanya, tapi tidak se-spontan ini.

 _-Menjadi kekasihnya?-_

"Yesungie, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau pasti keberatan karena kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi kumohon kali ini saja, hanya pura-pura."

Yesung tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, karena memang pria tampan itu tidak pernah mau jujur akan perasaannya.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku, setidaknya sampai Siwon menyerah padaku dan meninggalkan aku."

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun sudah menduga alasan dibalik semua ini.

"Aku tidak bisa terus menyakitinya seperti ini, mungkin jika dia tahu kau sudah menjadi kekasihku, dia akan menyerah."

 _-Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu, pastinya.-_

"Apa kau yakin?"

Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Aku yakin,"

"Kau tahu dia mencintaimu begitu dalam, apa semudah itu dia akan menyerah?"

"Yang dia tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamamu karena kau tidak mencintaiku, Kyu."

" _Walau nyatanya aku begitu mencintaimu Yesungie, tapi keadaan yang tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk mengatakannya. Kau berbeda denganku, sangat berbeda."_ Batinnya.

"Kalau dia tahu aku dan kau berpacaran," menghela napas panjang, "Aku yakin dia akan menyerah."

Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya sangat erat, "Jebal Kyuhyun-ah, kali ini saja berpura-puralah."

"Yesung, bagaimana jika keluargamu tahu? Mereka pasti marah besar, apalagi jika kau putus dengan Siwon hanya karena pria miskin sepertiku."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau katakan itu Kyu-ah?" menyentakkan tangan Kyuhyun.

 _-Berhenti mencintai pria miskin seperti dia, Yesung-ah!-_

Sangat kental diingatannya bagaimana keluarganya marah besar ketika tahu bahwa yang dicintai olehnya bukanlah Choi Siwon, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti berpikir seperti itu Kyu-ah! Yang terpenting sekarang kau setuju pada rencanaku, aku yang akan memikirkan bagaimana menghadapi keluargaku."

"Pikirkan sekali lagi Yesungie, atau kau akan menyesal."

.

.

 _ **:: About my Boyfriend or my Classmate ::**_

.

.

Tepat 7 bulan ia berpacaran dengan Siwon, dan hari ini ia menyempatkan diri datang ke tempat syuting Siwon.

Duduk menyendiri di tenda tidak jauh dari dimana ia melihat Siwon berakting sangat bagus. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya harus tertunda saat tiba-tiba moodnya memburuk.

Ya. Sangat buruk saat melihat adegan ciuman kekasihnya lagi.

Oh tuhan, apakah film yang tengah dibintangi Siwon ini hanya sekedar beradegan ciuman? Kenapa banyak sekali adegan-adegan seperti itu?

Dan entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka dengan hal itu. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan sangat lama. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terkepal sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Hey! Yesungie, apa kau lupa jika kau sering mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintai Siwon?

Lalu kenapa saat melihat Siwon beradegan seperti ini kau merasa kesal?

" _Okay, CUT!"_

Suara sang produser menyadarkannya, tatapannya masih kelewat kesal saat melihat Siwon berjalan menghampirinya _–dengan senyum menawan-._

"Aku sangat terkejut melihatmu disini, sayang" begitu bahagianya dia, tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis para fans yang melihat mereka _–Yesung lebih tepatnya-_ , Siwon langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, rindu.

Sedang Yesung tidak berekspresi, ia membiarkan Siwon memeluknya, sedikit meredakan rasa kesalnya.

Tunggu! Meredakan rasa kesalnya? Apa itu artinya…

"Lepaskan Siwon!" mendorong tubuh Siwon, "Apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka menatap kita?" terangnya, melirik sebagian fans yang berada tidak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Siwon terkekeh, betapa imutnya Yesung sangat kesal dan mengerucutkan bibir seperti ini.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula aku juga ada rencana untuk mengumumkan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku."

 _Glup._

Yesung membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Ja-jangan gila kau Siwon!"

"Wae? Kau kekasihku, aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Choi Siwon mereka sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu cantik."

"YAK!" Yesung berteriak tanpa sadar saat mendengar kata 'cantik', hal itu spontan membuat wajahnya memerah.

Sepertinya ia lupa dengan rencana ia datang menemui Siwon ditempat syuting.

"Kau memang cantik sayang, kenapa harus malu." Terangnya dengan tertawa renyah, sesekali melambaikan tangannya ke arah fans.

"Hentikan Siwon, itu tidak lucu!" sungutnya.

Duduk secara kasar di sofa biasa Siwon beristirahat sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sepertinya Siwon menyadari bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Lihatnya Yesung melemparkan tatapannya kearah lain.

Siwon tersenyum, berjongkok didepan kekasihnya seraya menggenggam erat tangan mungil kekasihnya itu. Mengecupnya sekilas yang sontak mendatangkan teriakan histeris dari para fansnya.

Oh, Choi Siwon memang pintar membuat para fansnya histeris.

Obsidiannya terus saja fokus menatap wajah manis yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum tipis, menyentuh wajah Yesung agar saling bertatapan.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menggodamu, sayang." Ujarnya lembut, sangat lembut hingga tanpa sadar mendatangkan semilir hangat diperasaan pria manisnya.

Namun egonya masih sangat tinggi, kekesalannya pun belum berakhir sampai disitu, "Kau sudah keterlaluan, dan aku sangat marah padamu Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku, hum?"

Sedang Yesung kembali memalingkan wajahnya, namun tidak lama setelahnya wajahnya kembali menatap Siwon. Pria tampan yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya itu menempelkan keningnya di kening Yesung, menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung sang kekasih.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan marah lagi, ne?"

Tidakkah Siwon tahu bahwa saat ini wajah Yesung benar-benar merah?

Yesung melihat dengan sangat jelas Siwon tengah menutup mata, bibir mereka hanya terpantau beberapa inchi yang mungkin saja jika ia bergerak sedikit, bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Siwon.

Wajah yang kelewat sempurna, batinnya tanpa sadar.

Melihat Siwon dari jarak sedekat ini tanpa menutup mata membuat ia seperti kehilangan akal sehat, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya itu sebenarnya sangat sempurna.

 _Chup._

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _SIWON OPPAAAAAA_

Yesung membelalakkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Siwon kembali menciumnya, ia berkali-kali lipat terkejut, itu bukan hanya ciuman sekilas, Siwon malah memiringkan kepalanya, seperti memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Sontak hal itu membuat fansnya histeris tak karuan. Yesung ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Siwon, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kedua tangannya sudah terkungkung rapat oleh tangan kekar Siwon, sedang tangan Siwon yang lain terus menahan tengkuknya.

Ia hanya berdoa semoga hal ini segera selesai. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, benar-benar tidak mau membuka bibirnya, hanya membiarkan Siwon menikmati bibir tipisnya.

Hingga tak lama setelahnya, Siwon menjauhkan bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung."

.

.

 _ **:: About my Boyfriend or my Classmate ::**_

.

.

Yesung masih saja seperti orang linglung didalam kamarnya. Apa yang tadi Siwon lakukan padanya? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana bisa Siwon menciumnya seperti itu di depan para fansnya? Apa ia tidak takut akan kehilangan fans-fansnya?

 _ARRGHHHH_

Yesung mengacak surainya yang tadi tertata begitu rapi. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ada apa dengan perasaannya saat ini?

Memikirkan kejadian tadi membuatnya sedikit senang, hanya sedikit. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya?

Hari ini ia sudah gagal menjalankan rencananya, jadi ia harus mulai menyusun ulang rencananya, membuat agar Siwon menyerah mencintainya, tapi apa itu mungkin?

"Apa kau sudah gila berciuman dengan Siwon didepan umum seperti itu?"

Sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut, melihat sosok pria cantik yang berseringai sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Heechul hyung,"

"Apa aku benar jika kau sudah mulai mencintai Choi Siwon? Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia menciummu di depan umum seperti tadi."

Sepertinya kejadian tadi sudah menyebar didunia maya, habislah dia!

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan hyung, aku tidak benar-benar diam saat dia menciumku tadi." Kilahnya dengan wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin.

"Jinjjayo? Aku lihat di video itu kau benar-benar menikmatinya Yesung."

"Hyung, kalau kau kesini hanya untuk menggodaku, sebaiknya kau keluar, aku sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut denganmu." Ia tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya terus berkilah di hadapan kakaknya itu, karena apapun alasannya ia akan selalu kalah dari Heechul.

"Sudah saatnya kau melupakan cintamu pada pria miskin itu Yesungie."

"HYUNG!" Bentakknya tanpa sadar.

"Kau tahu appa dan eomma tidak akan setuju jika kau bersama dengan pria miskin itu, kenapa kau terus saja bersih keras mencintainya hum?"

Yesung masih diam, tapi kali ini ia menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah pria miskin itu lakukan padamu sehingga kau bisa menutup matamu untuk pria yang sudah benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hyung, hentikan ucapanmu atau-"

"Atau apa?" sahutnya. "Apa yang aku katakan benar Yesungie, Siwon lebih dari segala-galanya dari pria miskin itu. Lebih baik mulai saat ini kau melupakannya karena ku pikir lambat laun kau sudah mulai membuka hati untuk Siwon, walau kau terus menyangkalnya."

"Aku tidak akan mencintai Siwon, kau ingat itu!" desisnya.

Heechul kembali berseringai, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kita lihat saja, aku bertaruh Choi Siwon akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanya." Tuturnya lalu melenggang keluar dari kamar sang adik yang masih tertunduk kesal.

"Tidak, tidak akan." Gumamnya lirih.

Ya. Kita lihat saja ucapan siapa yang akan terbukti.

Heechul? Atau Yesung?

.

.

.

Benar tebakan Yesung, sekolah ramai oleh pemberitaan ciumannya dengan Siwon kemarin. Berbagai pertanyaan ia terima, sampai-sampai beberapa guru harus mengawalnya.

Dan lihatlah, sekarang ia tengah duduk dengan bertopang dagu di perpustakaan yang sedang sepi, karena saat ini masih jam mengajar.

"Ini," ia melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya sambil menyerahkan kaleng coca-cola kesukaannya.

Ia menghela napas, membuka penutup kaleng itu lalu meminumnya, "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku sudah menemui Park songsaengnim, beliau berkata kalau sebaiknya kau pulang saja, saat ini sekolah sedang ramai dengan pemberitaanmu dengan Siwon, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau masih ada di sekolah saat ini."

Jelas sekolah begitu heboh karena pemberitaan mereka, karena SIwon juga alumni sekolah ini yang sekarang menjadi actor terkenal. Tidak ada yang tahu jika ternyata Siwon dan Yesung menjalin hubungan khusus.

Yesung meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja,"Lalu sampai kapan, Kyu?"

"Setidaknya sampai masalah ini mereda, dan mungkin juga sampai Siwon mengatakan kepada media tentang hal yang sebenarnya."

"Aish.. jinjja.. Siwon pabboya.." omelnya sendiri.

Sedang Kyuhyun tersenyum, miris lebih tepatnya. Namun ia mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Yesung seperti tengah menyemangati pria manis itu.

"Kau tenang saja, semuanya pasti selesai."

 _BRAK!_

Yesung tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja, mendatangkan keterkejutan bagi Kyuhyun dan penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Ye-yesung, k-kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan perubahan mimik wajah Yesung.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Siwon saat ini juga, aku ingin dia menjelaskannya kepada media kalau aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Ocehnya panjang lebar lalu tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun memberi jawaban, ia sudah berlari menjauh. Keluar dari perpustakaan, keluar dari sekolah menuju apartement Siwon.

.

.

 _ **:: About my Boyfriend or my Classmate ::**_

.

.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok._

Pria tampan yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang TV sambil mempelajari naskah di tangannya itu terganggu dengan suara bel apartementnya yang terus saja berbunyi. Apalagi suara bel itu seakan menunjukkan bahwa seseorang di balik pintu apartementnya sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

Managernya tidak pernah memencet bel seperti itu, lalu siapa?

 _Tok. Tok. Tok. Tok.  
_

"Ne, gidariseyo."

 _Cklek._

"YAK! CHOI SIWON!"

Hampir saja jantung Siwon melompat keluar melihat seseorang berteriak kencang tepat saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Terlihat Yesung dengan wajah super kesal, berkacak pinggang sambil menghentak-hentakkan satu kakinya. Sedang Siwon yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Sosok manis itu masuk kedalam apartement miliknya tanpa disuruh, duduk secara kasar di sofa sedari melirik beberapa kertas-kertas diatas meja.

 _-Siwon sedang sibuk ternyata-_

Siwon kembali dari dapur setelah mengunci pintu apartementnya itu dengan segelas air putih di tangannya, meletakkannya diatas meja setelah merapikan tumpukan kertas yang mungkin bagi Yesung adalah kertas-kertas tidak berguna.

"Ini masih jam sekolah Yesungie, kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya, duduk disamping Yesung yang masih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa kau tidak melihat berita hari ini? Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin itu sudah menyebar di dunia maya!"

Siwon tersenyum, meletakkan kepalanya yang lelah ke sandaran sofa dan menutup mata, "Aku tahu."

Yesung semakin kesal, Siwon tahu akan hal yang tengah menjadi pembicaraan publik tapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Ia menatap Siwon dan melihat pria tampan itu tengah menetralkan napasnya sambil masih menutup mata, ia terlihat begitu lelah.

"Lalu kau diam saja?" intonasi suaranya kali ini sedikit rendah, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Siwon membuka matanya, dengan kepala yang masih di sandarkan pada sofa, ia menatap Yesung dan tersenyum.

Oh, sungguh Yesung seakan mati kutu melihatnya. Sudah berapa ratus kali Siwon tersenyum kearahnya!

"Aku minta maaf Yesungie, menyeretmu dalam hal seperti ini. Besok aku akan mengklarifikasinya kepada publik." Ia meraih tangan Yesung untuk digenggam.

Sedikit banyak Yesung tahu bahwa Siwon tengah butuh seorang penyemangat. Ada berapa masalah yang tengah di pikul kekasihnya itu?

Yesung masih diam, membiarkan tatapannya fokus pada Siwon yang kembali menutup mata. Tiba-tiba dadanya sesak melihat semua itu. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, dengan tangannya yang lain ia mengusap dadanya berulang kali, sesak didadanya itu terkadang bisa hilang dan berganti dengan debaran hebat, ada ada dengannya?

"Siwon," Pria tampan itu tidak berbicara, hanya sebatas membuka mata dan menoleh, menatap Yesung intens, "Kau ingin aku peluk?"

 _Deg._

Baik Yesung maupun Siwon sama-sama terpaku mendengarnya. Pun Yesung langsung merutuki apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa dengan bodohnya lolos dari bibir tipisnya?

Hey! Apakah Siwon tengah memantrainya?

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kau tahu aku sedang butuh penyemangat."

Tanpa sadar Yesung sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Siwon mendekatinya, namun sialnya ia tidak bisa lagi mundur saat sampai diujung sofa.

 _Greb._

 _Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.  
_

Katakan ia ingin pingsan saat ini juga, saat debaran jantungnya semakin keras. Siwon memeluknya sangat erat, meletakkan kepalanya di sela-sela perpotongan leher Yesung, menghembuskan napas segarnya yang langsung dapat dirasakan pria manis itu.

Yesung masih diam dalam keterpakuannya. Bodohnya ia harus berkata seperti itu, kalau saja saat itu ia tidak berucap bodoh seperti tadi, mungkin situasi ini tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Kedua tangannya masih bebas, tidak membalas pelukan Siwon, hanya membiarkan kekasihnya terus saja menyamankan tubuhnya.

 _-Sepertinya perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai muncul.-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: TO BE CONTINUED ::**

.

.

Big Thanks to

Hkyh | **Siwon-Yesung** | Guest | **Wonhaesung Love** | Kim rose | **KyusungPolarise** | Guest | **Min** | Guest | **Hermonie Kim** | ChoiKim | **Guest** | Nakazawa Ryu | **Clouds** | Nini | **Kiss** | Turtle Choi | **Nadiyan883** | | **Cloudsfreez** | Olla

.

.

 **HAPPY SIWON DAY! YAYY DADDY HAPPY BIRTHDAY** ^_^ .. Anggap aja yewon moment yg secuil di FF chap ini bisa jadi gift buat daddy yak wkwkwkwk

.

.

Special Thanks to **Siwon-Yesung** yang udah ngasih saran memperbaiki tanda baca dll. Mianhae jika masih ada yg miss ya.. maklum nih author bukan profesional jadi kadang masih miss walau udah coba buat perfect wkwkwk.. tapi makasi bgt ya buat sarannya ^_^

Yang lain silahkan tinggalkan comment, saran dll asal gk bash pairing ya! Gak akan jadi **WONKYU** lah orang authornya aja tergila-gila sama **YEWON** wkwkwk..

Untuk nyakitin Siwon pun aslinya gk tahan, gk tahan juga lihat Yewon gk ada mesra-mesranya, jadi ya.. sedikit diselipin moment yewon lah wkwkwk.

Moga suka ya..

See you next chapter ^_^

.

.

Just INFO! maunya aku update juga chap 2 Rain For Blue Sky, tapi entah kenapa susah banget filenya di edit di FFN ini, gak rapi mulu TT_TT apa gegara kebanyakan word ya.. sepertinya kalo lebih dari 3000 word jadi gak ketata rapi..


End file.
